


Красивый жест

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || спецквест [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Science Bros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тони даёт обет.





	Красивый жест

— Пока не закончу, ни капли спиртного в рот не возьму, — торжественно пообещал Тони сам себе. И ПЯТНИЦе. Потому что должен же хоть кто-то все эти расчётные полтора года следить, что он честно выполняет гейс.

Через три дня Тони понял, что «не пить» — это неподходящий вариант. Потому что он уже лет пять виски только нюхает и носит в бокале напоказ. Это было, конечно, очень круто и удобно, но лишало смысла всю затею. Нужен был новый гейс. И поинтересней.

— Не стричься? — задумчиво поинтересовался Тони у зеркала, но тут же покачал головой. — И стать ходячей рекламой средств для ухода за волосами, как Тор и Баки, ага. Не брить бороду? — Отражение в зеркале скривилось, предсказывая ответ. — И впрямь дерьмовая мысль.

— Не носить фанатских футболок? — спросил он несколькими минутами позже у голограммы будущей защитной сети. Глянул вниз, где сквозь молнию между «си» и «ди» светил реактор, почесал в затылке. — А в чём тогда ходить?

Спустя секунду его осенило.

— Не переходить улицу на кра… А, нет, это не гейс, это грёбаные правила дорожного движения. Не есть острого, жареного, копчё…

— Опять себе печень посадил?

Тони подпрыгнул на месте и бросил в незаметно прокравшегося в мастерскую Брюса отвёрткой. Не попал.

— Гейс выбираю.

— Не стричься, — моментально предложил Брюс. Похоже, это популярный троп.

— Не пойдёт. Пеп меня отловит и сдаст стилистам.

— Гм-м… Не мыться?

Тони аж лишнюю функцию стёр, отчего проекцию перекосило во все стороны.

— Сам-то понял, что сказал?

— Не ложиться с женщинами.

— Да мы в последнее время как-то всё больше на бегу… Даже присесть не всегда успеваем.

— Ты понял, о чём я.

— У меня не так много секса, чтобы от него отказываться.

— Не носить красное, — не сдавался Брюс, устроившийся за соседним терминалом и, похоже, никуда в ближайшее время отсюда не собирающийся.

— И мы возвращаемся к Пеп и стилистам.

Проекцию снова перекосило, но теперь Тони сделал это специально, чтобы проверить, насколько разумно будет ставить не однородную решётку, а рассеянные и на первый взгляд не связанные между собой точки. Эффект внезапности и всё такое.

— Не бри… Стилисты, я помню. Не есть мяса?

— Скорее уж не есть зелёных овощей.

— Да ты и так не ешь.

— Видеть их не могу ещё со времён хлорофилльных коктейлей.

— Не играть в карты.

— Смешно.

— Не пить вина, не жениться, не ночевать дважды под одним кровом…

— Ты что, вбил в поисковик «популярные и бесполезные обеты»?

— Просто «популярные».

Тони развернулся в его сторону вместе с креслом.

— Нет, что, серьёзно?

— А по-твоему, я — ходячая энциклопедия?

— Иногда у меня возникает такое подозрение. Так. Исключаем изменения внешности, питания и пункты про секс. И бродяжничество. Что остаётся?

— Не говорить.

— Не смеши.

— А что? Мне очень нравится. Наконец-то ты перестанешь перебивать всех на обсуждениях и засорять эфир во время миссии.

Тони промолчал.

— Ну отличная же идея, согласись.

Кажется, в идеале хорошо бы поставить видимую сеть и дополнительные модули в стелс-режиме.

— Тони?

Правда, это увеличит расчётное время примерно на семь месяцев, но зато можно будет гораздо раньше выставить модули — в режиме оповещения, а вооружение довесить потом.

— Тони, я пошутил.

Тони фыркнул и демонстративно пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет, в конце-то концов? Он, конечно, не сможет подкалывать команду вслух, но ведь всегда остаются действия. Да и письменность никто не разызобретал. Зато сколько плюсов! Никаких больше внезапных вызовов на совет директоров, никаких интервью, никаких «Тони, ты не повторишь своё знаменитое «Я — Железный Человек» для моей стори в инстаграме?».

— Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь отвечать на звонки от той же Пеппер?

— Бля… — Об этом он как-то не подумал.

— Знаешь, может, мы просто зашли не с той стороны? Может, тебе нужно не отказываться от чего-то, а наоборот?

— Что наоборот?

— Ну, не знаю. Делать что-то хорошее.

— Я всё время делаю что-то хорошее, — огрызнулся Тони. — У меня даже фонд есть для этих целей. Три фонда.

— Я имел в виду лично. Руками.

— Броня — это хорошее?

— Тони!

— Что? Мне уже вообще ничего в голову не приходит.

— Просто заведи список добрых дел. Одно в день. Лично.

— Ну ладно. ПЯТНИЦА, слышала? Заводи.

Брюс победно вскинул вверх кулак.

Спустя две недели в особом тайном списке добрых дел Тони Старка появился первый снятый с дерева котёнок. Тоже, кстати, очень популярный троп.


End file.
